A lustfull Journey
by Deadly Instinct
Summary: A man of an unknown background finds himself in a new world, filled with women. But, there are dangers lying in the land. Some our willing to get a piece of our protagonist, even without consent. So, our hero will travel the land seeking a way back, while receiving help from a man, known as Kovac. *CANCELLED UNDER RECONSTRUCTION!*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm gonna be strait forward with this and not beat around the bush. This is a story about sex. Well more so like filled with sex. Each chapter will have sex scene in it. This will also be based off a mod under the name 'Mob Talker'. So I'' stop procrastinating, and let you read my story!**

 **Chapter 1: New Surroundings**

A stinging pain, followed by a scream woke me up. My eyes landed on the, odd things I found. I was no longer inside a hospital bleeding from a gun inflicted wound. I was in a forest. I turned to my right, and saw a small clearing with what looked to be a chest in the center. To my left, I saw a dark and dreary cave, with a small bat sleeping near the mouth of the cave. To my south was nothing but a wall of stone and granite. To my North was some trees and fauna I couldn't recognize. I stood up, and decided to go to my right, and head for the chest. I reach for the lock, and yank on it, finding it to show no sign of unlocking. I kicked the chest, which did nothing but hurt my foot a lot! I grumble multiple swear words to myself, and walk away. I walked back to where I was before, and found a note sitting on the ground, to which I don't remember seeing. I pick it up.

It read this:

 _Greetings and salutations fair traveler! My name is Kovac, and I will be teaching you how to survive in the wild! Now this world is exceptionally dangerous, it's filled with lust filled women, we call 'humobs'. Now you may be thinking that this insane, but trust me comrade, I do not kid. But if you listen to my rules and guides, I will make sure you survive this epidemic!_

 _Chapter 1: Introduction!_

 _When you wake up, you'll probably find this next to you, you'll be lost, thirsty and hungry! But do not fret, as my book will teach you the basics of survival, and how to tell what is what by the fauna you'll see growing around! You''ll come across interesting foes, and meet new people, too! For certain taboo topics, skip_ to-

That was it. The page was ripped, and there was nothing else. I stuffed it in my pocket, only to find it fall down to the ground. I looked down to find myself completely naked. I was shocked at how I didn't notice this before, but thanked god I did now. I looked back at the forest entrance, and grimaced as I stared longer. What if I came across one of those 'Lust filled' women? I would most likely be screwed, both figuratively, and physically. I then bend down to pick up the note, only to see a rock placed where it was. I was confused as to where the note went, but picked the sharp looking rock up. I then realized that I could probably break the lock on the chest. A smile grew on my face, as I ran back to the chest. It was still in the position it was before. I raised the rock in my hand, and swung down with all my might. I broke the lock in one swing. I pushed the lid open, and rummage threw the chest for valuables,

I found a couple useful things that goes as follows: A white shirt, black pants, a small pack, a stone ax, some unlit torches, and flint with steel. I put the shirt and pants on, and then threw the torches in my pack with the flint 'n steel. I hold the ax, well it's more like a hatchet, tightly in my hand, feeling like a badass. I walked towards the forest, ready to take anything on that dared to cross my path as I stepped into the forest, the atmosphere changed. My lungs tightened as I stepped in. My bravado quickly flew out the window as I clutched the hatchet to my chest. I was constantly checking my surroundings as I walked threw the forest. It just felt like I was being watched. I couldn't shake that feeling. To my horror, A giggle sounded off behind me. I stiffened up, and stood still as if it would go away. I was wrong.

I felt a cold hand grip my back, and I slowly turned to face whoever it was. To my surprise, it was a young girl, probably about fourteen, maybe fifteen standing there looking at me. She was wearing a blue striped jacket that ended with a skirt at the legs. She had blue shoes on as well. Her eyes were red, but not from being bloodshot. She also had read beads turning her hair on the into two pony tails, with her hair being a beautiful shade of purple. She was looking at me with an odd look. Before she took a step forward and walked up to me. I held my ax tightly, ready to strike if she tried anything.

She lifted my arm up, and looked at it. She let fall down, and looked at my arm holding the ax. She did the same thing to it as well. She then leaned down and examined my legs. She then poked my crotch causing me to yelp at her lack of knowledge of personal space. I backed away, and raised my ax. She backed away as well, but she raised her hand to me, showing me her palm. What was she-

She shot a web from it, and locked my ax hand to a nearby tree. I tried to free myself from the web but to no avail. She then stuck my other hand to the wall, along with my legs. I was completely immobilized. She then smiled to herself as she happily skipped over to me. she then got up in my face, and. . . Pressed her lips against mine. To say I was taken back would be an understatement. She forced her tongue into my mouth, and felt around.

She French kissed me. She pulled away, which made a bridge of saliva. She smiled before going back for seconds, this time she jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waistline. She forced her tongue into my mouth, and swirled it around. She then began to lightly grind her hips on my crotch, and moaned into my mouth. She then stopped making out with me, and slid down my body. She slid her hands over to my pants, and took them off slowly, all the while grinning up at me. However, she didn't expect what came next.

 ***SMACK***

My length popped out and smacked her in the face. She gasped at this surprise, but giggled. She gave the tip of my length a cautious lick, eliciting a moan from me. She smiled at me, and then dove right in, deepthroating me entirely. I moaned loudly as this sudden amazing sensation coursing through me. She then pulled back, and slammed me down her throat, eliciting more moans from me. At this rate, I wouldn't last longer if she kept this up. And she did. She began to fondle my balls, while she bobbed on my length. I tried to keep my self from climaxing, but in the end it was over.

"YEAH~!" I screamed as I emptied my load into her throat.

She moaned as well. She released me from her throat, and coughed as she forced my load down her throat. She then smirked again, and stood up to level with me. She locked lips with me, and we shared that passionate moment, before she broke away. She then lowered her skirt, and bent over, revealing she had no panties on. She positioned herself in front of my length, and began to shake her. . . I'll say it how it is, she was shaking her ass making more even more aroused. She was taunting me, and she knew it as well as I did. She then slammed her ass on to my length, causing us both to moan. I felt the webs on my limbs loosen as they built up with my sweat.

I knew how to escape. She backed up once more, proceeding to slam against me harder than the last. I was beginning to feel a climax coming, so I began to thrust into her, she was taken back, but quickly grew to loving me thrust into her. SO much so, she practically collapsed on the ground. The webs were weak enough so that I could escape. I pulled my hands forward with all my might, and yanked my hands free. She was practically drowning in pleasure, until she felt my hands grip her hips. She tried to get up, but I thrusted into her, and she fell back to the ground with her tongue hanging out. Her ass was in the air, and her chest was on the ground as I kept ramming her. Then it happened like a hurricane. I climaxed and we both moaned in pleasure . I fell right next to her, and she crawled onto my chest hugging me tightly. I gave a weak smile, and decided to let sleep takeover. I was to tired to move anyways. So, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep with a hot chick cuddling me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just maybe. . .

 **Well, How'd I do? Please let me know by reviewing my story. Also, what do you want the name of the Human to be? Well, I'll let you decide, and you get to decide who the next hotty will be too! So, until the next update, I'll see you 'round! Bye~!**

 **Note: Sorry about the mistakes, I wrote this around 1 AM, so I was really tired.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, back with another update, please enjoy~!**

 **Chapter 2: The Village. .  
**

* * *

I woke up, to the sound of squeaking and rustling. I forced them open, only to see that of nothing. I tried to move my arms, but found it impossible. I tried to look once more, but still found nothing. I struggled with all my might, and got some progress. Whatever was binding me was starting to loosen. I struggle once more, and broke free. Thought this was a bad idea in hindsight since I fell about. . . five feet? Seems about right. I smacked face first into the surface of something hard. I threw my hands to my face, and try to see if there was something n my face. There was, and it was a web. Wait, I was in cocoon! I look around and saw a dark and web covered cave. Some sacks of god knows what were hanging from the ceiling. I surveyed my surroundings, and found that an entrance was to my left, a wall of webs to my right south and north of me. I cringed and decided to the leave the room. I exit the room, and found one of the exact load-out. Except there was a page on the ground. I crouch over to it, and picked it up. It read the following:

 _Kovac's Rules!_

 _Chapter 2: Close combat! Now in this land, many many monster's of different variety roam. Some of the nocturnal family go in this order: Spider's, Skeletons, Zombies, Creeper's, Enderman, and the very rare and mythical Xian! Spider's love to make their homes within caves, should you find yourself in their home, be very quite, and do not make noise. Skeleton's, however are different they do not have a home, and are nomadic_

The page ended there. I sighed in relief knowing I had a chance of escape. I looked around the room for anything else, and found a body sticking out of the webbing, they were gripping something in their hands. I walk up to them, and pry it out of their hands. I brushed it off, and found it to be a Kovac guide. It was about all the various weapons a man could create with his bare hands. I smirked an shoved it into my shirt. I walked over to the entrance, and peeked around the corner. I saw what looked to be a giant throne made of webs. I was perplexed by this, but chose to press on. I creped in, and made my way past the throne. Behind it was a glowing bright light. I walk over to it, and found a room lit by a torch. Inside, stood the girl from last night. Along with two other spider's. I sat back at listened to whatever they had to say.

"So, he's in the cocoon?" The girl from last night asked a nearby spider. It hissed and made some weired noise. She seemed to understand this, and chuckled to herself.

"Well, let's see how my honey is doing~!" She turned around, and walked in my direction. I zipped back out of her view, and hid near an egg sack. She walked, but stopped as she entered. I saw her look at the egg sack I was hiding behind. My heart raced a million miles an hour as she touched the egg sack. She then tapped the top of it, and it unraveled revealing not only me, but a very red spider, and deadly looking spider. I turned to her, and gave a poker face, as she stared at me in disbelief. I jumped up and shoved her to the ground. I then ran and bash through the guards at the entrance to the other room. I rush past them, and found the entrance to the cave. I dash out, as the chick from last night was screaming profanities at me.

I escaped the spider's nest, and found my self back at the forest. I didn't care to check my surroundings as the crazy chick's screaming was getting very loud. I rush into the forest, ducking and dodging between tree's. I pass by a small wooden tree, and decide to hide behind it. I waited for a while, but heard nothing. I sigh to my self and hoped they gave up. I took a step out from under my tree, and was met with a blinding light. It was daytime. No wonder they didn't chase me, they probably hated day-light. I remember this from Kovac's page. Thinking about it now, if I find him, I'll seriously owe him for this. Speaking of Kovac, I remember the book I 'nabbbed a book from one of the bodies. I pull it out, and began to skim through the pages. I land on a very useful chapter labeled

 _Chapter 12: Weaponry  
_

 _If you are still alive and well, you'll most likely have, or need a weapon. But do not fret comrade, this will be for those of the un-armed variety! This paragraph will teach you how to build a wooden sword from that of sticks, and weeds! Step 1: Look around for a very sturdy looking branch we don't want it to brake after a swing! 2: If you've completed step 1, then you will have to find weeds, but not just any weeds, these type of fauna are very common, you'll probably next to one right now as I speak! Step 3: Once done, with the stick you've gathered, Brake it in half, and make a cross shape with it, then tie the weed around the end of the cross where the sticks unite, once done you'll have to sharpen it, or use it as a bludgeoning weapon!  
_

 _I hope this basic weapon will provide you with the most success it can provide! Until next time survivor, this is Kovac bidding you fair well!  
_

I decided to stop reading for now, and get a weapon. I walked under the tree's, until a branch that was short, but moderately thick. But it was too short. I decided to rip the branch off and keep it with me as a club. I looked for more branches, but they were too long or too thick to be useful. But I didn't have enough time to frolic and look for branches. I just kept the branch as a blunt weapon and tried to leave the forest. Luck shined upon me as I pushed past a bush, and found a village about fifty meter's away from me. I kick it into gear as I run to the village. In mere seconds I close the gap between myself and the village. I stop and lay against the wall, now taking in everything. From waking up here, to fucking a chick, and being captured by said chick. Today was really crazy.

"Good day to you young lad!" A voice said.

I turn to my right, and see a man wearing what seemed to cloth and rags. I raised my brow, and stand up to meet eye to eye with him. He had a small beard, which was odd looking, and he was balding probably late forties if I had to guess. He was holding a hoe in his hand, which led me to believe he was a farmer of some sort. He seemed friendly, so I greeted him.

"Uh hello?" I said, while holding my hand.

"Mind telling me your name young man?" He asked while shaking my hand,

"Uh, I can't quite remember. . ." I said, now realizing I had no name. (A note: pm me what you want the name to be)

"Hmm, well hopefully you'll remember it soon." He said.

"Hey, you don't look alright, do you need to see a doctor?" He asked. I didn't know what he was talking about , I was fine, right. . . I felt an intense wave of pain as I fell to my knees. I clutched my head, and screamed in pain. I began to feel a warm sensation run down my hands. I look back at them and see that of a red liquid flowing down my hands. I feel. . . nauseous. Then an image of a creature with only one eye, fazed into my field of view for a second before it vanished. My vision was fading, but, I could still see. I couldn't help it any more, I started to cough uncontrollably, with each cough being worst than the last. I then cough up a blood, I fall to the ground completely paralyzed in pain. I couldn't stand it. I closed my eyes, and passed out.

(Some time later)

I awoke some time later, to find myself in a room. The room itself looked bland, complete with a small bed-side table, a dresser, an oak door, and a window shining in little increments of light in. It was night given low visibility. I tried to sit up, but the blood rushed to my head, making me dizzy as hell. I laid back down and rested my head back down. I turned to the stand next to me, and saw a book, a lantern, and a bell.

I reached for the book, and opened it up. I noticed the colorful writing, and a name which was Tracy S., which if I had to guess was the owner of the book. I decided to see what the book held, I flipped the page and read it's contents.

 _Dear diary, I had the most exciting day, like ever! First, I met up with Cindy and she told me about what happened with Dylan, how that skank cheated on him with Johnny. Now, I know our priest told us not to judge lest ye be judged yourself. But, who the hell cares, I mean we all judge everyone, so why try to stop it. Anyways, my friends and I hit up the shop and we got a really good deal! We were able to get some classy-ass diamond shoes for twenty emeralds!_

I stopped reading seeing as it was useless, and didn't provide a clue as to where I was. I reached for the bell, and rang it. At first, I thought that no one was coming. But footsteps gave it away that someone was coming up to me. The doorknob twisted, and the door opened revealing a very busty doctor. She had on purple robes, with a white stripe down the middle. The robe had revealed a bit of her cleavage. She was smiling at me as she walked over to me, while holding a red potion. She motioned for me to drink it. So I did. I popped the cork off, and took a cautionary sip, and the pain in my head faded away. I took another drink, and my strength returned. I felt, better! I sat up, and thank the women, who only nodded, she didn't speak.

She then motioned for me to follow her out of the room, which I obliged. I walked out the room and into a hallway, with many doors leading to other rooms. She walked over to a door which was about three doors down* and unlocked it with a key. She again motioned for me to walk in, and I did. The room itself was quite spacious, with a queen sized bed, and the rest was the same as my room. She walked to her bed, and sat down, and patted the bed. I walked over and sat down next to her. I turned to her, and stare into her eyes, which were a bright, emerald green. She then took the initiative and glued her lips to mine which took me by surprise. She pushed me on my back, and was grinning at me from above. She slowly took her robe off. Her breasts popped out, and they were huge, like, the size of melons! She pressed them to my face, and squished them together. Putting me into a boob-sandwich.

She decided to flip around, and shove her ass in my face, while she fiddled with my pants. She finally opened them, and liberated my length, and she gasped at it's size. She smirked and sandwiched it between her voluptuous breasts. She began to rub her breasts on my length, up and down. I moaned in pleasure, and decided to return the favor. I moved her pantie out of the way, and pressed my lips against hers. She gasped, and moaned into my length, which felt amazing. I stick my tongue into her, and she gasps once more. I swirl it around her insides, as she deep-throats my length, causing insurmountably pleasure.

We both hit a limit as she moaned loudly and climaxed on my face. I groaned and let my load go, and fill her mouth to the brim with my semen. She slides my length out of her mouth, and swallows my load. She smiled at me, and laid down next to me. I felt the overwhelming sense of sleep overcome me. I close my eyes slowly, and fall asleep with the maiden in my arms. Hopefully this won't be like last time. . .

* * *

 **Sorry, for the long delay. I've been sicker than shit lately, and didn't have time to write until now. Yes, it's rushed I know, but I try to push out as many updates as I can. So yeah. . . Have a good day/night, I'll see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is just a short filler, and to be honest I just wanted to thank you gus for following my story, it really motivates me to write more and more, y'know keeping you guys entertained, and coming back. So please, read, and review.  
**

* * *

I open my eyes to find the same layout of the room I was in prior to me sleeping. That was plus in my books, so I decided to get up. I needed to find some one to tell me where I was. I step out of bed, and stumble over to the door. I open it, and walk out into the hallway. I turn to my right, and find a wall, with a window allowing me to see the outside. I peek out the window, and find three people working in a small garden. I walk the other, and down the hall, and down the set of stairs. When I make it down the stairs, I see the lady from the night before, hair a mess, and her robe was slightly ruffled. She turned to me, and smiled. She was mixing some ingredients into a small pot. It smelled similar to a cross of cinnamon and chocolate. She stirred it a little bit, before pouring the contents into a bowl. I decide to walk outside, seeing if someone could tell me where I was. I walk outside to the garden, and walking to the elder man who was plucking what looked to be carrots. I tap his shoulder, and he turns almost looking startled, he calms down when he sees me.

"What are you doing here!?" He asks in a panicked state.

I shrug, "Well, I don't know, I assumed you guy's healed me, so. . ."

"Listen, you. Have. To. Leave. She'll trap you here like us!" The man said, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Now I was disturbed by this, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she'll trap your soul here! You have to leave! But, you can't just walts on out of here. You'll need to go to the basement, and look for a hatch. From there it's just lifting it and leaving." The elder man explained.

"Well, it's as simple as that, why don't you leave?" I asked like a clueless child.

"Because she always keeps her eyes on it, and if she caught us, we be whipped!" The elderly man said, as he lifted his robe and exposed his back, there were multiple lash marks.

I cringed the sight, and cringed even more thinking what she would do to me if caught. I nodded my head, and walked away from the gardens. zi look at the house, now from a different view. I shake my head, and enter the house immediately looking for the girl that trapped the elderly man here. I spot an off-looking door at the end of the hall across from me, and I began to walk towards it. I stop at the kitchen, and peek into it. Finding no one who there, I speed-walk over to the door, and jiggle the handle. I found no success. I should have guessed that the door woulds be locked. I turn, and tip toe to the stairs thinking that the key was either on the girl, or in her room. In suddenly clicked in my head, the room with the dairy, that was her room! I tip toe up the stairs, and check each dorm. The first two appeared to be empty, while the third door across from the one I woke up in, was the one. I rush in, and began to search the drawer's, looking for a key. And that's when I found it. The key had what looked like a cat eye at the base of then handle, with the rest being a golden, cross like shape with the handle being a heart.

I pocketed the key, and turn to the door. I open it, and exit it. I closed the door as quietly as possible. I tip-toe to the stairs, and right as I step on the first one,

 _Squ-e-e-e-e-ek_

The loudest squeak I had ever heard sounded off, revealing my position. I continued down, with each step. I cringed as I made it down the stairs, and into the first floor. I turn, and head for the basement. Right as I reach for the handle, it jiggles, and twists. I jolt to the left, and hide behind the door. The girl from last night steps out, and shuts the door behind her, not even noticing me behind the door. She walks down the hall, and up the stairs to god knows what. I jiggle the handle, but to no avail, I grab the key, but it doesn't fit in the lock. I decided the go loud, and bash the door down. With one swift mighty kick, the door came off it's hinges and fell down the stairs. I rush down as soon as the door fell. The stairs stretched for about fifteen feet before it came to a stop, and revealed a small room with a cellar door. I run to the cellar door, and see a medium sized lock on it. I shove the key into the lock, and twist. It popped of, and I swung the hatch open.

"STOP!" I hear some call from behind me.

I jumped instantly into it, and slammed the door behind me. Hoping that this doesn't backfire, and kill me. For what felt like ages, my falling hit an end. I slam hard into stone, knocking the air out from my lungs. My vision fuzzed up, and through the corners of my sight, the black void creped in. I tried to fight it, but my body was in to much shock to handle it. I passed out, and let the coma take over.

* * *

 **So, chapter's like this, very small, and not important, will not yield sexual stuff. Next update will be around, February 14'th. It will be a very special one to, I'll give you a hint at what mob is next, 'A Very Sticky Situation'. . . .  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, It seems that we, uh, we uh, we fucked up! - A quote from a scientist before getting his neck snapped by SCP-173. Anyways, I've been feeling generous, so I've decided to write even more! Enjoy this, and share it!**

* * *

I woke again with a throbbing headache. I open my eyes, and I was met with the sight of another's. I jump back and screamed a manly(girly) scream, and race to my feet. Whoever the eyes belonged to, they sure got a kick out of it, since they were rolling on the floor, laughing their ass off. I let my heart beat slow down, and I regain my composure. I confront the lady who scared me.

"What hells your problem!?" I shout.

She wiped a tear from her eye and replied, "Oh, it's funny scaring you humans!"

She stepped out, and I say the get-up she had on. She wore a black and light gray striped stockings, with a light gray zip-up jacket. She had one red bead for the ponytails she sported on her hair. She seemed very familiar to another girl that had that same hair-style but I couldn't place my finger on it.

I raised my brow in confusion, "What?"

She chuckled to herself, and held out her hand, "Mindy!"

I guess her name was Mindy. I reluctantly shook her hand, for some reason her hand was really sticky. I pulled it away and saw strings of some white substance. I shook it off my hand, and stared at Mindy. Introductions are in order.

"Eh, I'm. . .Uh." I stuttered sense the fact of me having no name hit me. She stared at me, waiting patiently for my name.

"I, don't have a name." I said.

"Hmm, eh it's fine. SO where are you from?" She asked.

Another question I can't answer.

"Again, I don't know." I said as I tried to walk past her.

She gripped my arm with surprising strength and pulled me back. I stumbled a bit, but managed to catch myself. She let go, and I was freed from her grip.

"Whoa, you can't just wolts into my home!" She said, pointing behind her to the hole.

"Well then could you show me the way out?" I asked.

"Well~! Since you asked, sure but you'll have to wait, it's the dead of night, and we're in a dark forest, so if you go out now you'll die!" She said, pointing a finger in the air to emphasis her point.

". . .Shit. . ." I said.

Now I was really in rock and hard place. I couldn't leave or I die, and if I stay, she might come unto me. I was fucked, both figuratively, and literally. She then took me by the hand, and lead me to a hole covered by webs. She swiped them with her free hand, and dragged me in her home. The path slowly grew dark, and it turned pitch black. She then grabbed my shoulder, and shoved me forward. I fell into a pit. I screamed loudly, until I ht something very sticky, and elastic. I fall a few more feet, before being pulled back up. I tried to retract my arms, but found it impossible to do so. I tried to lift my head, but it was too, impossible. I then hear a laugh come from behind me.

"Well well well, looks like you're in a sticky situation~!" She cackled.

I started to struggle more against the web, but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. A light source lit up, and I could see my surroundings, and I wish I hadn't. All around were wrapped up sacs of god knows what. Some of them wriggled and screamed out, it was muffled by the web. My eyes widened as I stare at my fate. I then wiggle like I never wiggled before, damaging the webbing in the process. The a sticky substance wrapped around me, in casing my arms and my legs in the sticky coat of silk.A pair of ands grabbed my shoulders, and spun me around to face her.

Her eyes betrayed her attitude. She had a smile on, and the atmosphere around her just radiated happiness. But it too faded and joined her eyes in a look of malice intent. she then reached for her zipper on the jack and slowly pulled it down. Once done, she removed it, and revealed two mediocre sized breast's. They were uncovered revealing them to me in all of their glory! However her look of malice never swayed in the slightest. She reached for my pants and pulled them down, revealing a hard on. She gripped it with her right hand, and groped herself with her left. I felt the urge to finish coming in full affect as I rebuked it.

She then gripped length and stroked faster, and harder. It felt great as she stroked me even faster, but the pain counter-acted that, causing my climax to fade away. I grunted in displeasure, but she ignored me and continued to stroke me off painfully now. Suddenly she stopped, an looked into my eyes. She lifted her self over my length, liquid dripping down her inner thigh. She then with all her might slammed down on my length, eliciting a scream of pleasure from both of us. She lifted herself and slammed down again, and again, now with a rhythmic wet slapping noise. Apart from the occasional gasp or moan, all that was heard was a hard wet, and fast, slapping noise as she. . .

 **"Do. . . Do I have to write it like this?" Instinct asked.**

 **"YES!" His brain and dick simultaneously shouted.**

 **"Okay. . ." Instinct gave in.**

slammed her ass down on his lap. I then thrust-ed my pelvis forward, and began to meet her half way. It didn't last long before she gave in and climaxed on me. I kept going though. I slammed my hips forward, as she slouched backwards with her tongue hanging out with her eyes facing the sky. With the power that I could muster, I slammed my hips into her so hard, it actually hurt me. Fortunately I climaxed so the pleasure overwhelmed the pain and sent me spiraling into a pleasure filled sleep.

The spider woman, Mindy, leaned back up, and looked down at me. My eyelids gained weight as they slowly lowered. I wanted to fight it, but something inside compelled me. She flashed a brief smile before leaning down, and whispering in my ear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Heh heh, I can tell you're different." She whispered in my ear.

I didn't know if I should feel safe or be in fear for my life. But, a little nip of pain entered through my neck, with it coursing through my body. I could feel my energy being sapped away. My body couldn't take it anymore, the energy splurge over the last. . .three days? Whatever the day count was, my body had been abused to much. I closed my eyes, probably for the last time, as a bright light flashed before me. Everything faded before myself, and I was met with something I wasn't expecting. It, was shocking, I-

* * *

 **Whoa, that's enough for now. Also, hey I'm not gone, I just needed to plan out the next events of the story, like the next following chapters. I already have the plot, and the ending is ready and planned. So the updates _should_ , with a grain of salt, flow out faster.  
**

 **As for my other stories, they'll be updated. I really spread myself thin, so my brains 'idea's are being used, and dried up. 'Cept for this story. So anyone want anything to add to the story like, mobs or weapons, or other stuff, just ask. So long as it isn't stupid, or just over outlandish, I'm fine with it.**

 **Oh, guess this is as good a time as any, but what mob should I do next, and how should they act towards are main, un-named, protagonist? It could be your idea or I could check, I'll be holding a poll for the following week, tomorrow, from Monday-to-Friday. Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~!**

* * *

The world around me was ripped apart, everything was broken down, and reformed into some monstrosity of it's former self. The stars, and others planets zipped by me as my body was thrust-ed forward into god knows what. My vision instantly snapped to black, leaving me with nothing. As if the universe heard my plea for some sort of light, everything switched back on, the sun, and my vision rendered everything else in. The trees, the lust green grass, and the dark blue sea water.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, feeling oddly energized. I looked down at my body. Every injury, and imperfection was roughed out, and my body was in full throttle. Though, my tattered clothing, and everything else I had on me was missing. I was back to the bare basics. I stood up, and looked around me. For miles all I could see were trees, there was a pond directly to my south. and trees were covering every other direction. I walk to the pond, and and lean down to look at my reflection. I see a decent looking man, maybe early thirties, with a High & Tight haircut. I stand back up, and go for the next course of action. I walk to my West, and enter the line of trees. I walk past them, and I see the whole world around me change. Everything grew, darker, the atmosphere had drastically changed, along with the weight on my shoulders. I continue to walk to my feet's discomfort seeing as all the jagged rocks jutted out and stabbed me multiple times.

I turn to my right about a quarter of a mile in, I see something tangled in vines, suspended in the air. I walk over to it, and examine whatever this was. I decided to poke it, but nothing happened. I then rip the vines, and the sight nearly popped my heart. A skeleton, but this one didn't move, or have a bow and arrow. Instead it had on gray clothing, with a helmet on. A weird red and black plus sign on it's shoulders, but the ends of the plus sign were bent 180 degrees. I examined the skeleton more, trying to find something useful. I found nothing except for a small metal born device. It had a lever by what I assumed to be a handle. I pulled the lever back, and a loud bang and a bright light flashed from the, barrel? What ever it was, it was really loud. My ears rang for a minute strait before they finally calmed down.

I held the 'weapon' in my hand, and walked away from the corpse. For roughly ten minutes, the forest seemed to thicken as I walked on. My mind was going to wander, but the roar of a beast sounded off. I turn to the direction, and see a monster standing on it's hind legs. It's skin was a sickly tan, with two horns sticking out of it's head. It's claws were about as long as swords. I backed away, and readied my weapon. The beast seemed to understand this, and readied itself for an attack. I lined up the barrel with it's chest, and pressed the trigger, releasing a storm of loud bangs and flashing lights. The beast roared in pain as what ever I was doing was hurting it. The weapon suddenly started to making clicking noises, and the flashes seized. I looked back the weapon, and smacked it, and pulled the lever on it. The clicking noise continued. The beast however, could barely stand. It's legs were shaking, it was forcing itself to stand. I start to walk backwards, keeping my eyes on the beast. It then roared a pitiful roar, before collapsing to the ground seizing it's movement. I sigh to myself, and continue on. I turned back around and walked forward.

Trees were the only thing I could see. No sunlight, no bushes or other forest fauna. I decided to check the weapon I had. I wanted to know why it stopped what it was doing. I lifted the weapon, and examined it for possible damage. The outside looked fine, besides the dirt on it. I then looked down the barrel of my gun, and saw nothing but a black void. It was odd, but I ignored it, and continued to examine the weapon. I noticed a small bump sticking out of the side of the weapon. I pressed it, and the rectangular object on the bottom fell off. I panicked and picked it up immediately. I examined it, and found the inside to be completely hollow. I shoved the object back in, and walk again. I didn't know how it works besides the ability to make it strobe earlier. I held it with one hand and wiped my face of the sweat that had built up. For some reason, the forest really started to heat up, and the air became more and more thick as I pressed on.

A dim, reddish light formed about a mile ahead of me. I started to pick up the pace, and race over to the glowing light. I crossed the gap, and noticed the light was a fire ball, and it was torching the forest. I turned back and run in the direction I came in. The smoke from the fire was now noticeable, as I started to hack and cough furiously. The smoke became even more dense as I ran, seeming to follow and attach to me. I pump my legs forward, but I felt my eyes burning from the ashes so I close them. Now I couldn't even see and when I open them again, I see the fire's light burning even brighter than before. I push my legs faster, and try to escape the flame, that was now spreading and engulfing everything it's bright glow landed on.

I kept running, and running, until I made it back to the clearing. I run into the middle of the clearing. I look around me, and see nothing a but smoke all around me. I turn to my left, and see the pond. I furrow my brow. It was was my only option, besides trial by fire. I rush and jump into the pond. It appeared deeper than I thought, and I start to swim down, and I see an indention in the wall. I try and push, seeing the very thick cracks lining it. Nothing. I start to punch, and the seemed to buckle under the pressure. I then kick it, and the wall nearly gave in. My lungs now started to burn as I expunged my oxygen. I gave one kick with all of my might, and the wall cave in, and I was sweep seemed to be a tunnel I was being flung through. I was being into wall after wall, as I was forcefully sent along the water.

Luckily this stopped and I hit a , this was a very high drop off. It was fifty feet in the air from what I saw before being flung into the depths of the water's below. I hit the water like a brick wall, and the pain flooded my nervous system. I swim to the top, and break to the surface, taking in a huge breath of air. All around me was water, for miles. I could see due some lights on the ceiling so that's a plus. I squinted my vision as I scanned the surface of the water. and to my delight, a small rock outcrop was spotted. I swam for, as fast as I could, and I was making good progress. The only thing that stopped me, was the leathery skin that brushed against my leg. I stop and scan all around me. I couldn't see anything. I dip my head under, and I could make out some creature swimming under me in circles. It looked like a manta ray, but it couldn't be one. I don't think they would be swimming in caves, would they? I decided to continue making my way over to the rock, albeit a little more cautiously.

But my questions about the manta ray were answered. Multiple sharp, and jagged like teeth pierced my leg. I screamed out loud, and look down to see the manta ray was now ripping into my leg. Turing the water red. I kick at it, and I guess I hit a soft spot because it swam away thrashing in pain. I quickly swim towards the rock. The monster however wasn't finished with me. It came back, and bit into my leg again, I screamed again, and start to thrash, and kick the monster. I saw what appeared to be slits for eyes, so I decided to jab my entire hand into it's eye. It jolted away, and I saw some black liquid oozing from it. I get back to swimming for the rock, and I made it. Good thing, because some other creature's I couldn't recognize showed up. They circled the rock, before turning and attacking the monster that attacked me. It didn't even put up a fight. I sigh in relief and examine the rock I was on. I wasn't the only one who sought the rock for salvation. Five other bodies were lined along the rock. One was a skeleton, while the other's appeared to be fresh. I check for a pulse, and I got one! The body, women, was still kicking it. I raised her head, and noticed the gas marks that lined her body. I rush to the other deceased body, and tear a patch of clothe off it's body, and try to rig up a poor man's bandage.

It worked and served it's purpose to stop the bleeding. The women grunted, and turned slightly. I decide to check her body for more injuries. Besides some burns, she appeared fine. But I had no idea on how she had been bleeding. I check the body I stole the clothe from, and notice his clothes were in good condition. I gulped, and hated myself for what I had to do.

. . .

I slipped on the shirt, and looked back at the naked body. I cringed at the sight, and kick it off, and sit down next to the women. I stared down at her, and noticed the odd hat she had on. It had two purple staring at anyone and thing that gaze upon it. I look down at her body, and saw a very torn jack and skirt. I shake my head at the odd attire the women wore. I tired something, I nudged her shoulder, and she grunted in annoyance. I tried again with more force, and she moved. She screamed and shot up, gasping checking her surroundings. She screamed and reacted to me by throwing her fist forward and cracking me in the nose. I jolt backwards and shout in pain, as I felt my nose crumbled under the pressure. I remove my hands, and felt a river of blood trail down my face, and the pressure increased around my nose. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I sat there coddling my nose. I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I spun around and saw the women that punched me touching my shoulder. I scooted away from her as the pressure on my nose increased. She gasped, and scooted away from me. I was about scoot more, but a sharp pain erupted in my left shoulder. I screamed out loud, and checked my shoulder. A large, needle like bone was sticking through my shoulder.

I cautiously reach for, and gave a quick tug, regretting it almost instantly as the pain increased tenfold. I fell forward, with the pain racing through my body and paralyzing me. All I could do is watch in pain. The girl started to lean closer to me, and she grabbed my hand. A slight glow of purple formed around my hand, and then consumed it, following her, and me, as the world around me vanished. The world reformed and took shape of a forest, more specifically a tundra. I tried to stand but the pain from the needle like object lodged in my shoulder came back, forcing me to the ground with tears forming in my eyes. I lay there, still, with the silence putting me on edge. As if the universe heard me, footsteps sounded off, and they were coming from my right.

I tried to left my head, but it was futile. The footsteps stop at my head, and I feel someone grab me by my shoulder's and start to drag me away. I lift my head once more, and catch a glimpse of someone. They were wearing a black jacket, and hat, with some type of stockings. My vision wasn't the greatest right now, and the cold ice rubbing against y bite marks, wasn't helping either. I look back down, and noticed the environment was more like a plains, with a giant iced-over lake, with tall ice pillars next to it. It was odd looking since I had never seen this before. The person dragging me stopped, and they walked to my right. I looked at them, and I could make out their expression. Fear. They backed away from me slowly. I weakly looked above me, and I saw what looked like humans. At least that's what I thought.

"Back away creature!" One of them shouted.

There were three silhouettes. One of them approached me, and started to pick me held me against his shoulder and dragged me away. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man with a brown beard. He held my arm against his shoulder as he dragged me away from the girl. I looked behind me, and saw the other two had cornered the women. I struggled against the man, who in turn tightened his grip on me. I growled at him, and punched him in the kidney. He fell to his knees gripping his side. I sent my knee crashing into his face, and he fell to ground in pain. I take his chest-plate, and the small dagger in his sheath. I turned to face the other two, and I rush over to them. When I got over to them, I noticed they were standing over the women, who was shivering in their presence. The man on the right, with light purple armor, raised his ax. I took the initiative and stuck my dagger in his back. He screamed and his ax dropped to the ground. The man to he left readied his spear, and tried to impale me. I dodged it, and punched him in the face. He shouted, and backed up. I grabbed the spear and yanked it from his hand. He reached for it, and I shoved it forward sending it through his gut. He fell to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. I forgot about the man in purple armor, because I felt his fist ram into my back.

I fell to the ground, coughing up spit and some blood in the process. I kicked backwards and connected with his gut. He grabbed my leg though, and slammed his elbow and knee into my leg at the same time. Breaking the bone instantly. I screamed out in pain, before being silenced by his foot crashing into my back. I fell to the ground in pain, as he ran the dagger along my spine, before stopping on my neck. He flipped me over and now the dagger was pressed against my throat. The man in purple armor grinned at me. He pressed the tip against my throat, and said

"It's, over." He grinned before raising the dagger and bringing it down with all his might. I closed my eyes, and expected my death, but nothing happened.

I opened my eyes to see a spear lodged in the man's chest. He groaned, and fell to the ground. I back away from his, and turned to see who my savior was. It was the women from before, she killed the man and saved. I stood up, and shakily walked over to her. I nearly collapsed to the ground if it weren't for her saving me. She let me rest on her shoulder as we walked along the snowy roan. Unfortunately, a storm had brewed over us, and the path in front of us, slowly faded as the storm threw it's snow around, limiting our field of view drastically. I couldn't even see my own hand on front of my face, let own the women.

. . .

We walked for, well I don't know but it felt like a really long time. The snow had let up a little bit, and the path had become slightly visible. However this didn't help me. I was still hurt and bleeding. I looked at the women who was helping me walk. Since this is probably the our last few minutes due to blood loss I decided to spark up a conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She seemed startled but answered my question, ". . .Andr. . ."

"Oh, that's nice name." I stated.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"I. I don't have one." I said.

"Well how I give you one?" She asked.

I obliged, "Alright, whadda ya got?" I asked.

". . .Steve. . ." She said.

It was bland, but it would do for now, "Alright, Steve it is then."

" Well, do you know where your from?" She, Andr, asked.

"No, really cant remember anything before I came here." I said, now noticing a huge gap in memory.

She stayed silent after that, as did I. A large explosion sounded off, and Andr picked up the pace. Another explosion was heard, followed by a scream. Andr then let me go, and she raced onward leaving me behind. I fell, but got back up and chased after Andr. I was slow and my broken leg didn't help me either. I hobbled after her as fast as I could. She slowly became a blip in my vision before she faded away. I screamed for her to wait, but she either ignored me, or couldn't hear me.

"ANDR, WAIT!" I shouted, my voice wavering and giving out.

I hobbled as fast as I could when a second scream sounded off. I tried to run, but my let leg voted against that option and won. after five minute limp I made it to the area Andr ran to. I question the physics here, seeing the snow just stop in it's tracks as I ran into a normal looking forest. I limped through, looking around everywhere, seeing nothing but burnt trees. Soon, I noticed a trail of blood. I decided to follow it. The trail led to a small cave. I limped over to the entrance and saw Andr on the ground, hopefully unconscious. There five people dressed in royal purple armor. I then see a dead guard on the ground, so I scoop up the weapon, blue-ish sword, and attack the guard closest to me. I stuck the blade clean through his chest, and he fell the like a sack of potatoes. The other's turn to me, and ready there weapons. I ready mine, and play defensive. Two guards rush me, with one holding an ax. I swing my sword to my right, and cut through the guards sword, and impale him on the sword. The ax guard swings his ax at me, and I duck underneath. I swing upwards, and slice the man's arm clean off. He stumbled backwards and screams in pain. I finish him off with a quick stab from my sword, and he collapses to the ground.

The other guards turned to me, and attack me. One guard tackled me, while the other readied his hammer to slam down on me. I wiggle but the guard held on tight. Right as the guard with the hammer was about to slam it down, I rolled to my right, and the hammer broke the back of the guard behind me. He screamed loudly and let me go. I raced to my feet and attacked the hammer guard. He tried to block my attack, but my sword cut though the wooden handle, and pierce the guard's helmet. He collapsed to the ground. It left me with two guards who were shaking in their boots.

I raise my sword, "Get out of here." I said plainly.

They nodded and ran out of the cave. I limp to the other side of the cave, and kneel down to see Andr. I lift her up, and see a gash's littering her body. I shakily stand while holding her, and hobble out of the cave. Once out, I see the forest was now starting to burn. I hobble faster, and try to avoid the dangerous forest. After a few steps, a trees falls and knocks me back. A branch had fall and trapped me under it. I tried to push it off of me, but it didn't work. The ashes slowly filled my lungs up, slowly wearing me down. I reached over to my right, and shook Andr's shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Andr, get up, Adnr, get up. . ." My vision grew dark around it's edge's as I slowly passed out.

My head fell to the ground, and I could no longer move. I though this was this was the end, but I guess Andr woke up, because I felt someone take my hand. The pressure on my chest and stomach evaporated, along with the ground. I opened my eyes, and found my self inside another cave. I lean up, and see a torch lighting up the room, or hole I should say. A hole had been dug in the wall, and I was laying in it. A hand lightly gripped my shoulder causing me to turn. I see Andr sitting behind me, a slight smile across her face. I smiled back.

"Thank you." She said.

"It should be me thanking you, you save my life multiple times." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"No, you deliberately put yourself in harms way just to save me." She said, blushing slightly.

"Your welcome, but why were they trying to hurt you?" I asked.

"You don't know?" She asked.

"No, I'm new around here." I said truthfully.

"That explains some things." she said.

"Well, we are known a 'Humobs', a cross between humans and mobs, but both side of our genes hates us, and they attempt to kill us." She said sadly.

"Oh, uh I didn't know." I said.

"It's fine, besides I can teleport, so at least I'm safe." She said, looking at the silver lines.

"Hmm." I hummed.

I looked down, and noticed a wooden cast wrapped around my broken leg. I looked at my leg that wasn't broken and saw shotty bandages wrapped around it. I used my arms to prop myself against the wall. I felt something lean against my shoulder. I look over and see Andr laying on my shoulder. I smiled and rested my head on hers. We laid there like fro a few minutes, until I heard her softly snoring. I closed my eyes and joined her in sleep.

. . .

I open my eyes and they found a very lewd situation. Andr, was slamming her hips down on mine, causing a wet slapping noise. She was going a moderate pace, until she noticed I woke up. She jumped off me, and was blushing heavily.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She said apologizing.

I didn't say anything, but instead let my body act. I grabbed her by the shoulders and locked lips with her. She was shocked, but melted into the kiss almost instantly. She leaned into me, and slowly push me to the ground with her on top. We broke from the kiss, and she got back into position. She raised, and lowered her hips unto my manhood. She yelled out, and we both stayed like that for a minute. Then she raised her hips, and slammed them down on me again, and again creating a pattern. Soon, a river 'ooh's' and 'ah's' flowed of the hole we were dug into.

I stopped her, and positioned myself behind her. I then rammed my hips into her, and she moaned loudly. I then proceed to thrust back forth, causing her to moan out in pleasure, and beg for more. Soon, her speech devolved into screaming my name, and shouting in pleasure.

I rammed my hips into her, and finished, spilled my seed inside her womb. Though we weren't finished, at least she wasn't. I fell back, and she got up, and wrapped her mouth around my manhood. I grunted in pleasure as she proceeded to give me a blowjob. I looked down at her, and placed my hand behind her head, and thrust my hips forward, as she deepthroats me. She stops me after a few thrusts, and pulls her boobs out. She places my manhood between her boobs, and starts to rub her boobs all along my manhood. She then picked up the pace, and I could feel my climax coming once more. She then began to suck the tip of my manhood, which forced me to climax. My climax filled her mouth, and splashed on her face and boobs.

She then rearranges herself so now her rear is now in my face. She shoves her rear on my face, and I stick my tongue in her slit. he moaned, but it was muffled due my manhood being deep in her mouth. She then bobbed back and forth on my manhood, and as I stuck my tongue deeper, and deeper into her cavern. I then pull my tongue out, and shove three finger's into her slit, which caught her off guard, and she practically melted. She shoved me as far as I could go into her throat, as I fingered her. She screamed into my manhood as she climaxed all over my hand. I climaxed as well, and she slurped up my seed. She flipped herself around, and curled up next to me. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead, and closed my eye in bliss. . .

* * *

 **Yeah so Andr won. I'll give the poll results.**

 **Andr: 6 votes**

 **Yabi: 3 votes**

 **Slime(I don't remember her name): 1 vote**

 **So those are the results, but the next chapter's will contain the 2'nd and 3'rd place contestants. So those will be posted in the following moth. See ya'll later.**


	6. Response to Reviews, and messages

**So, I thought about making a short response to some reviews, and somethings said to me via private message. Here ye go.**

 _ **'Go fuck yourself' Zack from Hella**_ **.** **Well, a person(Bitch) hiding behind the mask of the anonymous user, or a guest. Thanks, but no, I don't wanna masturbate.**

 _ **"Yes because he just NOTICED he had no memories" V0pt.**_ **Well, I didn't notice the fuck-up on my part, sorry bout that. I'll fix it soon.**

 ** _'Well things are getting interesting' GamehunterMC_. Wow, first review that's positive. But, the updates will slow down, because I really wanna work on them more, y'know quality over quantity.**

 **Now, we shall look at the messages I received.**

 **"Bro, your writing needs improvement" (Mind you, these names will not be shown, hence the private, in private message) Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm a novice writer, so don't expect clean cut chapter's.**

 **"Your story sucks, or at least lacks a serious plot. This just looks like, well, wishfulfillment. You need to add more character to the mobs instead of them looking like eye candy, or a piece of ass" Well, as I stated in the first chapter** **"I'm gonna be strait forward with this and not beat around the bush. This is a story about sex"**

 **Okay? Don't expect a serious plot. Besides this is just a practice story to see how people would react to me writing smut. So to say I'm not surprised would be a lie.**

 **Last message,**

 **"kys" Well, thanks for the motivation, but, I don't like it, too much work, and no pay. I don't do free labor.**

 **Well, the next chapter is about 1/4 pf the way done. So yay for me, anyways, I'll see you all soon. Also 1K views, my all time record so for those who actually like this story, thanks, for those who hated on this, thank you, for showing me that no matter what, the Internet will be a cold ruthless place.**

 **So, until next time, this a good bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I had to make some changes, the zombie will be a female, since I don't so MxM stories. Some people do, but their weird.**

* * *

I open my eyes, and found Andr still curled up next to me. I brushed the hair out of her face, and was able to see the adorable features of her face. I smiled, I looked behind me, and the sunlight invaded my eyes. I flinched them, and tried to soothe the burning sensation. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them again, now prepared for the burn. My eyes adjusted to the light, and I could see that we were near a village, which was surrounded by mountains. I slipped out, and stretched my body. I then fully take in the scenery. The birds, flower's, and the light peeking over the mountain. I breathed in the fresh air.

"Steve?" Andr called out.

I turn around to greet her, "Good morning Andr."

"(Yawn) What are you doing up so early?" Andr asked, while rubbing her eyes.

"I just woke up." I said.

She nodded in understanding, before sitting up and sliding out of the hole. She stretched her body. She walked over to me, and grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I was going to complain about her doing this, when an arrow whizzed by, and missed her. I stood up, and readied myself for a fight. Five people, on horses, came up. They were clad in some kind of black and gold armor. The leader, I presumed, stepped off his horse, and pulled out a blue sword, with a blue aura surrounding the blade. I raised my fists, as he raised his sword and pointed it at me. The other's hopped off theirs and walked towards Andr. I went to stop, but the leader jumped in front of me, slashing at me with his sword. The tip grazed my chest, instantly cutting through my chest, leaving a large gash. I stood up, and charged the leader. I threw my fist at his face, and it connected. He stumbled back, but he didn't fight back, in fact he wasn't holding his weapon anymore. Where did it-

I looked down, and the blade was lodged in my abdomen. I flee to my knees clutching the blade that was currently cutting my insides up. I tried to pull it out, but a hand caught the handle before me. I looked up, and saw the leader looking down at me. He yanked the blade out, which caused and excruciating amount of pain. I fell to my side, and the blossom of blood formed on my shirt, and leaked onto the ground. The leader walked away, and raised his sword and charged towards Andr. I slowly closed my eyes, as the blood-curdling scream Andr sounded off.

. . .

I open my eyes, and now see it's raining. I leaned up, feeling completely drained of energy. I shakily stood up, and got to my feet. I look forward, and see a body laying in the rain. I try and run but my legs refused, I could only walk, no, stumble over to the body. When I made it to the body, I see that it's Andr, however, she's not moving. I fall to my knees, and pick her up. I hold her in my arms, and look into her lifeless eyes. She was gone. I feels tears swell up in my eyes, and then fall down my cheeks. I hold her to my chest, and hold her.

I scream, of sorrow, and pain. Andr, someone I liked. I hold tightly, and let a shout, a scream, a roar, of pure sadness. I lower her to the ground, and clench my fists. I had nothing but hate filling me right now. Those selfish bastards, they were going to pay. I struggle to stand up as the feeling of dread, and combined with me wanting to vomit overcame me. My legs wobbled as if they were jelly, and I fell to my knees. Tears fell from my eyes and pattered the ground, while I look out, lost in thought. I thought about how this could've changed, how I could have saved her, how I thought about someone I could've saved but didn't know. I just felt drawn to them, like they were calling me. I blinked, and the thoughts of the being and my need of saving them dissipated. I stand up, now feeling completely rejuvenated. I scan my surroundings, and I see that the other bodies of the fallen, corrupted, guards lay strewn about. I smirk to myself, and pillage the bodies for anything useful.

. . .

In total, it wasn't a bust. I had gained an iron breastplate that didn't cover my waist, and some iron bracer's, with iron gauntlets. I also nabbed a small, but sharp iron sword, and a large travel bag from the bodies. I was going to walk away, but, I looked back and saw the lifeless body of my former friend, love-

I decided to bury the body, seeing it was the best thing I could do at the moment, and planted a red rose into the ground that I found nearby. I grabbed my sword up, and looked south, and set on my course. I didn't know where I could go, but I had to go somewhere other than here. I walk towards my set direction, hopefully I can find something out there.

. . .

I walked on through the rain, and through the hail, and through the thunder, blistering heat, and frostbitten cold, winter nights. I only stopped now, because I couldn't continue on. The world just seemed to expand on into a infinite ocean. I didn't have the resources needed to build a boat. So I stopped and looked around me. Finding nothing but a desert, complete with a desert fort. While I would love to explore it, I didn't want to. I looked past, and saw a forest line in the distance. To my left however, was a giant sandstone wall. To my right was nothing but endless sand dunes. I weighed my options, and found the temples direction the most promising.

The stone wall, while I could easily climb, didn't hold anything promising. Since even if I do climb it, what would it accomplish? The climb could give me a vantage point, yes, but it was to much work for me.

To my right was a self-explanatory direction. The dunes most likely lead to nothing, so walking in that direction would lead to my death due to a number of reasons. So I simply ignored that decision.

I simply turned to the temple, and walked in it's direction. As I was walking back, I couldn't help but feel watched, like a helpless animal being toyed with by it's predator. I stopped, and turned around. Nothing was there. I grew weary now, and continued on, now searching each crevice, now filled with a new found skepticism. I then start my passing of the temple, when I noise catches my attention. It sounded like a high pitched, but slow, gasp mixed with a scream. I turn to the temple, and I see something that sent shivers up my spine. The creature, monster, or whatever it was, it was looking at me, or in my general direction. From the light flowing from the top of the temple, the creature had now eye, or anything for that matter. That is until it emitted the same, screech like noise. It's mouth revealed itself, and it showed multiple rows of sharp, flesh tearing teeth, no daggers, as it bared it's teeth. I back away, from it, and started to run in the opposite direction.

However the creature didn't give chase, instead it retreated back into the temple, and howled it's loud, haunting, screech. I thought it was alone, but, one by one, the howls filled the air, and soon, all I could hear was it's howl. I ran as fast as I could, as the sun was now starting it's decent into night. I didn't want to be caught int he dark, much less with those thing's, roaming the desert. I quickly made it to the line of trees, and hid under one of them now trying catch my breath. Whatever they were, I really didn't want to see them up close and personal. I looked up, and saw a group of undead, all standing there, looking at me. But, something was off. They weren't rushing me like the normal undead would, instead they all stood there, like a bunch of piss ants. I took a step forward, and they backed up. I furrowed my brow, and took another, and another step, seeing them back up with each step I took. I smirked to myself, but it quickly went flying out the window, much like I was, when something hard and fast slammed into me. I felt the air leave my longs, as the ground was swiped out from under my feet.

I found myself flung into a tree, which hurt like hell. My body slammed against it, and I fell to ground, paralyzed with pain. Though whatever attacked me, didn't care, as something slammed onto my chest. My breastplate buckled under the massive pressure being applied with force. I heard a light, growl, as what I could only describe as unholy, smell hit me hard. I gagged heavily, and opened my eyes. a beast, monster, demon with wings, lay on my chest, and it growled at me, baring fangs near the size of my head. I threw my fist forward connected. With little attention, the creature ignore my fist, and bit down on my shoulder. I could really feel the bone slowly splintering, as it's jawed slowly clamped shut, filling my body with agonizing pain. I screamed of pure terror, and I started to fight, thrashing around, trying to knock it off of me. I slammed my finger's into what I assumed to be it's eyes, and the creature screeched and leaped off of me. It jumped to my feet, and ran away from it. I beat feet in the opposite direction, hoping to escape from the monster.

Then something, hard, rammed into my back. I fell to ground winded. I flip onto my back and face my opponent, and shock spread across my face. A giant. It stood there, holding the monster by it's neck, as it strangled in vain to escape it's death grip. Then a sickening crack filled the air, as the monster ceased it's struggle. The giant then took a step towards me. I gasped, and raced to my feet, but the giant caught me before I could even run. It dangled me by my legs upside down, as if it just caught a toy. To further my analogy, it stated to swing me back and fourth, filling me up with the urge to vomit. I cover my mouth, as the gross content filled it. The giant then starts to squeeze my legs, forcing me to scream.

I screamed loudly, and my vomit flew out, and causing the giant to drop me. I fall to the ground with a hard thud. I reach for my legs, and try to coddle them, in hopes to ease the pain flowing from the bones. The giant then picked me up once more and started to walk towards what I could only assume what was a mountain, from my blurred vision and the distance, I couldn't tell. The giant then picked it's pace up, and started to mad dash over to the mountain. With me flailing around in it's hand. I grew even more nauseous. Then it all stopped. The world around me was spinning rapidly, but in actuality, I was completely still in the giants hands.

The giant lowered me to the ground, and I laid there, trying to regain my balance. I shakily stood, and observed my surroundings. In front of me looked like a cave, with some light emanating from something. I blinked a few times, and finally everything cleared up. In front of me stood a cave entrance, with a torch lighting up the pathway. I turn to the giant, and it made a gesture for me to enter the cave. I was questionable about going in, but relented and walked in. Inside of the cave, was something.

Stone bricks lined the wall in patterns with obsidian. They all led to a small throne like structure, which was made of stone and more obsidian. I raise my brow, as a zombie wearing purple and black armor. Which only partially covered her chest(A breastplate), and covered her lower legs(Bracer's), with gauntlets, and a cap to boot. The zombie, from what I could see, was female, giving the extensions in the breastplate I wore. She strode up to me, with her hand glued to her hilt, as if expecting me to attack her at any given moment. When she made it within four feet of me, she stopped. She unsheathed her sword and pressed the tip to my throat, I barely had time to react, and before I knew I was at her mercy. She glared at me, all the while staring at my armor.

"So, you think you have to trudge through my land, hm?" She spat, as if she thought she was better than me. Wait that came out wrong.

I remained silent as she glared at me.

"Not much of a talker, eh? Well we can change that." She said, and before punching me in the face. I jutted back from the sudden assault, and I grabbed my face as a burning hot liquid oozed from my forehead. I looked up, and saw her bringing the hilt down upon my back, for me to the ground. The wind left my lungs, as she pressed on with her assault of beating me senseless. She raised her arm, and brought her elbow down unto my back, forcing me to share an intimate relationship with the ground. I tried to get up, but my muscles refused, and I fell to the ground, feeling slightly ashamed at what had happened. I then feel a hot object pressed against my leg. The flesh instantly sears as I scream louder than ever. The blade continues to searing my flesh. My vision completely faded to black, as the pain overwhelmed my body. I passed out, as the women picked me up, and started to drag me to god knows where.

. . .

Some time passed from what I assume, and I awake, to two eyes staring back at me. I jolt backwards, as the due the owner of the eyes. The eyes belonged to a much smaller and younger looking zombie. She, again extensions giving the gender away, had on a white coat, glasses, and blue pants with a lime green shirt. She had light brown hair. She jumped away from me, seeming startled by my awakening. She then gasped and pulled out a clipboard, jotting something down. She then walked up to me, and pulled out a small, white case. She then started to mess with some dials and switches. While she was preoccupied with that I took the time to search the room. It was rather bland, except for the counter's which seemed to glow and ominous purple. The room had white tiles, with brown cabinets and shelves. A small, iron bed sat in the corner, with some type of machine aiming at the upper half of the bed. I could've explored more, but the girl grabbed me.

She then examined my face, before moving to my abdomen, and my legs. I could sense no perverse intent, as she just wrote down whatever she found on the clipboard. She then turned to the counter and tinkered with her white case more. She then pulled out a needle like object, and flicked it. She smirked lightly, before walking over to me. I struggled and thrashed about as she tried to stick the needle in my arm. She then punched me in the gut, which stopped my movement all together. She then stuck the needle in my arm, and took some blood from me. I sat there in pain, both gut and arm included. She pulled the needle out about halfway through taking blood, and put the needle in some special case. She then pulled out another case, with contained a jar. I raised my brow at this, until she walked over to me, and placed the jar next to me. She then smirked.

"This will be much less painful, and more enjoyable." She said, with a grin.

I raised my brow to this, and she began to unzip my pants. She pulled my underwear down as well and pulled my manhood/ She then began to lightly stroke it, slowly picking up speed. Until I was fully erect. She then dove head first(No pun intended) and slammed me down her throat. I grunted in pleasure, as she bobbed her back and fourth, jeeping a steady and fast rhythm. She then stopped, and went back to stroking me off. I gripped the bed sheets, that I was laying on, as she continued to pleasure me. She stopped abruptly, before removing her top and allowing her breasts to pop out. They were a D cup size. She wrapped them around my manhood, and stroked me even further. I felt like I was ready to blow. I couldn't take it anymore. I guess she sensed this, because she grabbed the jar, and held it over my manhood.

In a flash, I finished. I emptied my seed into the jar, and she placed a lid over it. She then walked over to a small compartment, and opened, allowing a gust of cold air in. I shivered slightly, as she slid the jar inside and closed the door. She then walked back over to me, and started to climb on top of me. She then removed her pants, and the floor. She then slid her panties out of the of her entrance. She slid me under her, and she grinds herself against my manhood. The sensation drove me crazy as she teased me. I then plant my hands on her hip, and position my manhood under her dripping wet womanhood. I slid her down slowly onto it, as she gasped and moaned lightly as I slowly filled her crevice, I then felt a wall, as I was fully inside of her. lift her up, before slamming her down onto my manhood, which gained a swift moan from her.

I then continued this action again and again, until a wet slapping pattern could be heard. After a few slams, she I then start to meet her half way, ramming our hips together against each other. I kept this up, even through multiple climax's on her part. I was close but not close enough as She then fell and plopped herself on my chest. She was paralyzed with pleasure as I rammed her repeatedly. After one minute of me slamming my hips into hers, I feel my contents into her cavern. I stop, and allow my tongue to hang out, as we embrace each other. She then sluggishly gets up, and slowly slips her clothing. She all the while was shaking her hips side to side as she looked back at me.

"A345 B2." She said cryptically.

I raise my eye brow, as she gathered the jar, and vial of blood, and her case and left the room. I happily close my eyes, and dose off into dreamland, thinking about that little encounter. I smile in a goofy way, feeling alright for right now. Then, the door slams open revealing. . .

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. So, thanks again for 1K views, I really am happy to see my story garner that much attention, so I really do appreciate it, this means a lot to me! :D**

 **Now, don't think I forgot about our find man Kovac, he will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Along with a new friend. But I shunt spoil you with next chapter, so until next time, bye y'all!**


	8. A Sad Update

I'm sorry for bein' gone this long, just dropped off the face of the earth. No warning, no explanation. I did it before, and I said I was sorry, and I would never let it happen again. I'm on hiatus, my computer kicked the bucket. So until I scrap together cash I cant type. Phone is to slow, and my ps3 has a word limit of 168, so their out of the question. Goodbye for now.


	9. I'm back!

I have a decent phone now, It doesn't have a type limit, and autocorrect is disabled. I'm happy to announce the revival of this lustful journey! Updates will be a month at least, so please have some patients.

Also, 4.432 reads. I'm surprised, I had to take a brake from this, and I come back to it still be my top story. I was only able to save one chapter out four other files, so I'll have to re-read the story, but I will begin writing soon.

Alright pervs, get your napkins, lube or whatever, and get ready for a Christmas update!


End file.
